


Bryn Celli Ddu

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Jack and Ianto have aliens to fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Russel T. Davies owns all
> 
> **Warning** – none
> 
> **Author’s Note** – Written for auroracloud, for fandom_stocking 2016 and for the prompt ‘twilight’ for allbingo.

XXX

Jack panted, limping closer to the mouth of Bryn Celli Ddu. Naturally, the Margulians couldn’t run up the cut path. No, they had to lead him and Ianto on a chase through the wooded areas that surrounded the passage grave, and then into the nearby cow pastures. His shoes reeked of cow crap, and he had fallen into a copse of gorse, living thorny proof that Mother Nature was a bitch. He was bleeding to death from a million cuts; okay not really bleeding to death but he was pretty sure about the million cuts. Worse, he had sprained his ankle.

In the dim light of twilight, he’d seen the snaky teal body of at least one more Margulian dart into Bryn Celli Ddu after Ianto. He wasn’t sure who had shipped the creatures to Earth but someone had. Margulians had no means of manipulating tools or the brains to do so. They lived to eat, and now one of them had his lover cornered inside an ancient grave. 

Hearing shouts and the sharp report of a gun, Jack bent nearly double and jogged down the short passage, that damp, vaginal-like crack in the grave’s side – or so said some who thought the graves were meant to imitate the birth canal. He nearly tripped over the limp body of the Margulian. Jack grabbed it by its tail, yanking it back out of the passage, kicking it away from the grave.

Jack ran back in to find Ianto sitting on the floor of the grave, his back resting against the phallic stone pillar near the center of the liminal space. He knelt down. “Are you all right.”

Ianto nodded. “Just hit my head when I fell. That damn thing nearly got me.”

Jack felt around the back of Ianto’s head, feeling a knot forming there. “Let’s get you home. Glad you’re all right.”

“Me too. Did we get them all?” 

“I think so.” Jack leaned in, kissing Ianto soundly.

“You kissed me in a grave,” Ianto said once the kiss ended. 

“If your head wasn’t growing an ostrich egg and if I wasn’t more gorse thorns than man, I’d do more than kiss you in a grave.” Jack smiled.

“Pervert.”

“Always.”

Ianto chuckled as Jack hauled him to his feet. Once they disposed of all the dead alien bodies, and once he was sure Ianto’s head injury wasn’t severe, Jack planned on showing him just how talented and kinky he was.


End file.
